


A Lonk Between Worlds

by Fighter_and_Sacrifice



Category: Christian Bible, New Politics, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Crack, Cute Ending, Kawaii, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighter_and_Sacrifice/pseuds/Fighter_and_Sacrifice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The magical gay adventures of Tongle, Mayor Bo, Jeebus, a Titan, and Squishwomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lonk Between Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> A friend who doesn't have an account here wrote this with me, so half of the credit goes to her.

Tingle walked along the beach on his island. He had seen something large and blue lying on it from a distance, and had gone o investigate. As he approached, he realized that it was a strangely humanoid, naked squid, lying face down in the moaning sand. His glorious, sensual blue BOOOOOTY stuck out in the equally blue sky, a bird perching on it and sticking it's bek into the hole. 

"Have you ever tricked Anal?" Tingle asked Squidward. Hearing this, he immediately stood up, wearing an odd expression. Then, Squidward turned around and started Twerking sexily. Tingle watched happily, rubbing his hand against his quickly hardening sleek cucumber through his clothes. 

Just then, Tingle and Squidward both saw a fat, sweaty man sailing through the air towards the island. Squidward stopped Twerking against Tingle, and Tingle stopped palming himself. As the obscenely large man approached, an obnoxious screeching was heard. Tingle and Squidward stared as he approached the beach. The screeching man flew over their heads, and Brown Shit sailed through the air like missiles, covering Squidward in the squishy goodness. Tingle grinned and wiped some off of his blue boody, and began rubbing it on his handsome face and chest. Squidward gaped at the green peso fairy as he started shoving it down his green tight suite, making a sensual squelching sound as he did so. 

The fat man landed in the sand behind them; his head burrowing into the sand like an emu. He was Naked, and the only parts of his body that were above the ground were his Jiggling Gluteus Maximus and his leggs sticking strait up in the atmosphere. 

Tingle grinned at the sight of the man's giant Booty, which was still leaking the brown substance. He walked over and grabbed his hips, stiking his tongue into the delicious hole!!!! As Tingle sucked the delicious booty, Squidward shuffled up to them and started performing GLORIOUS hentai tentacle sex. He stuck his left tentacle up Tingle's small, sexy booty. It stretched him out, making Tingle Moan loudly inside of mayor Boob's squishy asshole. Then, Jesus appeared out of nowhere! 

"Oh my dad! What th actual.duck is going on??" Jesu cried. Mayyonnaise Ob started fisting Jesus Christ. During this commotion, a bigass naked man descended from the sky, dick and all. 

"It's a Titan!" Jesus yelled breathlessly. He stared up at the Titan, and kneeled before him. Its Penis was the most beautiful thing he had ever ween. It was bigger than all of them together, and was as wide as Manor Snob is fat. They got in a line and proceeded to do a human Millipede. The Titan made its monstrous roars and groans as he licks them all with his slimy tongue. 

Jesus screamed as Mayo Bo reached around him and grabbed his luscious heard with his sweaty, STD-infested hand as he ate Jesus' holy shot. Then, they all split up and reordered themselves. 

Tingle stood in front, thoroughly enjoying himself as Jesuus penetrated him with his green bean dick. Behind Jesus stood Mayor Bo, driving his dildo-shaped dick into Jesus's black hole.

And behind Mayer.bo was the Tittan. Its massive dick was inside his Boooty, and Mayor Bo was like a Popsicle on the titan's peener Wiener. And at the back of the line was Squidward. 

He had started out with only a few of his tentacles sticking into the titan butt, but now his hole body was inside. The titan was holding onto Squishwomb's intellectual head and thrusted him in and out of his powerful bootyhole, using him like a dildoo. 

"OoooOooOoooOO!" Squidwound gurgled. 

Finally, the orgasms began. Tingle sprouted a dick on his forehead! Its balls hung down on his face, obscuring his vision by the balls dangling before his eyes. His eyes fell out of his skull as they were replaced by the testicles. 

The dick spurted out a cascade of rainbow-colored cum, shooting exactly 11.4 feet in front of him. It covered the ground, lubricating it for mor activies.n He screamed happily. 

Mayor Bo sat his beautiful, pale, jiggly booty upon Jesus Christ's handsome chiseled face. He felt pressure building up inside his fat stomach. Gas flowed down to his buttocks. Pressing his hole into the mouth ofnthe Son of God, he let a fart penetrate his senses. Jesus moaned quite loudly as he tasted Mayor Bow's gas. 

"More!" cried Jesus, his voice muffled by the man's delicious ass. 

"Mmhm yeah Jeebus," Mayor Bob said as he continued farting. It was extremely long, and the smell of it made him cum. It squirted out of his short, chubby dick, like a sexual cannon. It went up in the air, then came back down and landed on Jesus' holy right nostril and mouth. The Son of God gargled Mayor Boob's semen obnoxiously. 

The titan grabbed Maylo Bo and lifted him onto its throobing, mighty cock. It pushed qll of it into the pig's body, but now its membrous member was much too long for the Mayo's stout Bodu. The tip began to emerge from his mouth along with bloof, which Aroused the titan even more. He fucked the mayor's corpse with all his might; Mayonnaise Bo flailing about like a rag doll. 

Tingle, who was masturbatong his forehead dick, screamed "Tingle Tongle KOOLOO LIMPAH!!!!" And came his rainbow cum all over the slimy, limp body of Moyaor Bo. 

Jesus lapped it up like un chat. 

"Meow Meow," he said joyfully. Then, Squidworm screamed from inside of the Titan"s ass. He was so turned on from being used like a hairy dildo from Walgreens that he came, and the Cum shot with such great pressure that it spurted out of the titan's sensual asshole. 

It flew from the asshoe with such great beauty, such grace, that even God, who was watching from Heaven, stared in awe. 

"KyaaaaaaAaaaa!" The titan squealed in delight. 

Then, Tinglo, Jesus, and the Titan (and Squidward from inside of the Titan booty) all gathered in a satanic circle. They put Mayr B o'w sexy body in the middle, and Jesus miraculously made his corpse catch on fire. Then, Tingle, Jesus, and the titan held hands and danced around the corps. 

"Koolooh LImpah, koolooh limpah!!" They chanted orgasmically. 

Mayor Bo's body floated into the air and exploded into sensual shit. The shit formed int a human shape and it turned into... Donaldo Trout!! He laughed evilly, the sun making his skin Doroto orange. He snatched up Squidward and bounded away on all fives. 

"You're going to help me build a wall, Squidyz!!" He shrieked in delight. 

"Nooo!" Tongle wailed. 

TO BE CONtINUEDDDDD!!


End file.
